Enryugo
The is a Type-0 Prototype Ryuu-Shin-Ki that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Salamandinay, a DRAGON. MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics The first unit of the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, it was built specifically for Salamandinay. It surpasses the Ragna-mail in terms of thrust, close combat, gun-power, and is an adaptable, universal machine in every situation in war. Special Equipment and Features From the Old World, its equipped with an ultimate weapon, the Space-time Convergence Cannons'. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :Like other machines from the DRAGON dimension, the Enryugo possesses a large rifle that is able to fire a large energy beam. Unique to this rifle is that it also has a blade attached to it for close quarters combat. However, it's rate of fire is slow, and it's sheer size hinders movement. ;*Blade :Like other machines from the DRAGON dimension, the Enryugo has a yellow colored emblem mounted on it's right arm, which can extend into a blade for close quarters combat when needed. ;*Beam Sub-machine Pistol :Like other machines from the DRAGON dimension, the Enryugo has a beam sub-machine pistol mounted on it's left arm. Unlike the Beam Rifle, it can fire small energy beams in quick succession. ;*Space-time Convergence Cannons :The Enryugo's greatest weapons is the Space-time Convergence Cannons concealed in in each of it's shoulders. In order to charge them the pilot needs to sing the "True Star Song" as a power source, which causes the Ryuu-Shin-Ki to temporary turn gold. This weapon has proven to be powerful enough to almost completely destroy two squadrons of Para-mail, along with half of Arzenal in the process. However, it takes longer for it to charge its Space-time Convergence Cannons than it would take on a Ragna-mail. History Gallery Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon rifle.png|Enryugo's Beam Rifle. Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon blade.png|Enryugo's Blade. Cross Ange 11 Golden Yang Dragon.png|Enryugo activating its Spacetime Convergence Cannons. Cleopatra clashes with Enryugo.gif|Enryugo comes face to face with EM-CBX002 Cleopatra. 1427054247406.jpg|Enryugo flying above Misurugi. 1433091569684.jpg|Enryugo figure. 1427966919671.jpg|Enryugo in Arzenal. CGFF6CQUsAExiX4.jpg 88ec0d7d.jpg c6a4d08b.jpg 7e0aa67d.jpg|Enryugo and Villkiss. 42592555.jpg|Enryugo using the Spacetime Cannons to free Aura. Enryugo Figure Cover.jpg|Enryugo's Model. Enryugo flight mode.jpg|Enryugo figure in flight mode. Enryugo destroys Raziya.jpg|Enryugo destroys Raziya. Enryugo figure with Beam Rifle.jpg|Enryugo figure with Beam Rifle. Enryugo close-up Model.jpg|Enryugo close-up Model. Enryugo destroyer mode Model.jpg|Enryugo destroyer mode Model. Enryugo figure with sword.jpg|Enryugo figure with sword. Enryugo destroyer mode Model and flight mode.jpg|Enryugo destroyer mode Model and flight mode. Cross Ange 16 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg Enryugo card.jpeg|Enryugo card. Enryugo Space-time mode card.jpg|Enryugo Space-time mode card. Enryugo destroyer mode card.jpg|Enryugo destroyer mode card. Robot spirits enryugo package.jpg|Robot spirits Enryugo package (front) Robot spirits Enryugo package back.JPG|Robot Spirits Enryugo package (back) Villkiss and Enryugo card.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo card. Enryugo Space-time mode card 2..jpg|Enryugo Space-time mode card 2. Notes & Trivia *The word Enryu means Flame Dragon. *Enryugo's red color-scheme and dichotomy to Villkiss is reminiscent of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam. **It is also reminiscent to the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam with its ability to transform. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ryuu-Shin-Ki Category:DRAGON Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha